Chut! Tu parles trop! Sterek
by Cassandra-Love-Sterek-Wincest
Summary: Qui disait que trop parler emmener toujours aux ennuis? Sterek. Histoire de 1 chapitre.


Une Petite Histoire sur Derek & Stiles:

Qui disait que trop parler emmener toujours aux ennuis?

PDV de Derek:

Derek: Tu parle trop Stiles!

Stiles: Mais tu vois comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure...

Derek: Tais toi!

Stiles: Et bien j'ai trouver quelque chose...

Derek: Tu peux pas arrêter de parler un peu?!

Stiles: Je plais aux mecs!

Derek: Et comment tu sais sa?!

Stiles: Parce que tout à l'heure Isaac ma embrasser...!

Derek: Attend, quoi?! Est je bien entendu?!

Stiles: Isaac ma embrasser! Je plais aux mecs!

Derek: Il va m'entendre celui la!

Stiles: Euh, Derek, il n'y a rien de mal tu sais...

Derek: Tu crois, désoler mais moi je te laisse!

Stiles: Derek attend!

Je pars de chez Stiles, de quel droit Isaac embrasse ce qui m'appartient! Stiles est à moi! Je suis devant chez Isaac.

Isaac: Tien Derek...

Derek: Pourquoi tu as embrasser Stiles toi?!

Isaac: Oh je vois il te la dit...

Derek: Oui alors maintenant tu va m'expliquer!

Isaac: Ben en faite c'était un malentendu, puis il ma trop énerver à trop parler et à me demander si je le trouve attirant et si il pouvait plaire aux mecs... du cou je l'ai embrasser mais je ne l'aime pas hein je te le laisse...

Derek: Comment sa tu me laisse?

Isaac: Je suis au courant que tes amoureux de lui, sa ce voit, le reste de la meute la vu aussi.

Derek: Oh... je te laisse.

Je pars en courant de chez Isaac, je pars m'enfermer chez moi. Arriver chez moi je vois mon oncle Peter, il manquer plus que lui!

Peter: Tien mon neveu est de retour...

Derek: La ferme, je ne suis pas d'humeur la!

Peter: Raison de plus pour t'énerver encore plus...

Raaaaah il va m'énerver à force! J'en peux plus de lui un vrai gamin!

Peter: Et oh je te parle!

Je monte dans ma chambre sans lui répondre, il m'énerve trop et c'est pas le moment.

Peter: Tu m'écoute au moins?!

Raaaaah mais la ferme non!

Peter: Et je suis la pourquoi tu m'ignore?!

Peter vient de rentrer dans ma chambre!

Peter: Y a Stiles en bas il a l'air mal en point.

Je saute de mon lit et sors de ma chambre, mais il ai ou?

Peter: Ah tu vois quand on parle de lui tu m'écoute hein!

Je grogne sur Peter, pourquoi il ma fait croire sa lui!

Derek: Dégage je ne veux plus te voir!

J'envois Peter contre un mur et je me transforme en Loup Garou.

Peter: Who Derek calme toi c'était pour rire hein, calme toi! aaaaaahhhhh!

Je fonce sur Peter qui ce transforme lui aussi en Loup Garou.

Peter: Oh non, comment sa ce fait que tu perd le contrôle?!

Je grogne c'est tout ce que je fais, pourquoi je perd le contrôle?!

Peter: Calme toi!

Je me calme petit à petit, je suis redevenu humain.

Peter: Et ben, t'allai me tuer! Tes malade toi!

Derek: T'avais cas pas inventé un truc pareil!

Je monte dans ma chambre et cette fois je m'enferme dedans comme ça Peter ne pourra pas venir m'emmerder!

Peter: Euh... Derek!

Derek: Quoi encore?!

Peter: Ben Stiles est en bas et il n'a pas l'air bien en faite!

Derek: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

Peter: Mais je ne mens pas! C'est la vérité!

J'entend un gros "Boum" comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber au sol. Je sors de ma chambre et je vois que c'est Stiles qui ai au sol inconscient.

Derek: Que sait il passer?!

Peter: Je ne sais pas, il a débarquer comme ça et puis voilà, apparemment il ai venu à pied.

J'allonge Stiles sur mon lit, sa me met en colère de le voir comme ça, qui a bien pu lui faire sa! Stiles ce réveille petit à petit.

Derek: Stiles, que sait il passer?

Peter: Laisse le s'en remettre...

Stiles: Sa ira, en faite j'étais sorti car je m'ennuyais sauf que je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur des personnes qui étaient bourré.

Derek: Ils t'on fait quoi?!

Stiles: Ils m'on attraper par le cou et m'on étrangler puis relâcher avant que je ne puisse plus respiré, en suite ils m'on tabasser et laisser sur le coté de la route...

Derek: Je vais les...

Stiles: Laisse Derek ce n'ai rien.

Derek: Tu rigole, ce n'ai rien tu dis?!

PDV de Stiles:

Derek sort de chez lui en ce transformant en Loup Garou. Oh non!

Peter: Il faut que j'aille le rattraper, il perd de plus en plus le contrôle quand il t'arrive des choses!

Stiles: Je viens avec toi!

Peter: Non toi tu reste ici, si il t'arrivait encore un truc Derek perdrait encore plus le contrôle!

Peter s'en va à la recherche de Derek pendent que moi je reste la à attendre. De toute façon je n'aurais servis à rien comme Peter le dit souvent, je les gène. J'ai peur.

PDV de Peter:

Je cherche Derek mais ne le trouve pas, il a était plus rapide comment faire.

Peter: Derek!

Il ai la, avec un groupe de mecs bourré, faut que je face revenir Derek à lui. Heureusement que le groupe d'ados est bourré comme ça ils ne ce rappellerons pas d'avoir vu un Loup Garou.

Peter: Derek! Lâche les!

Derek grogne et ne m'écoute pas. Je fonce sur lui et le clou au sol, il ce débat et arrive à me projeté contre un mur. Moi je me relève et je l'assomme. Le groupe d'ados court le plus loin possible, moi je ramène Derek jusqu'à chez lui.

PDV de Stiles:

La porte s'ouvre et il y a Peter qui entre avec Derek sur les épaules.

Stiles: Que sait il passer?

Peter me raconte tout, pourquoi Derek est de plus en plus énerver en ce moment?

Peter: T'en fais pas tu aura les réponses à tes questions.

Stiles: Oui.

Derek ce réveille et commence à grogner avec sa forme humaine.

Derek: Peter! Pourquoi ne ma tu pas laisser faire?!

Peter: Tes devenu fou!

Derek: Ils avaient cas pas toucher à Stiles!

Peter: Ce n'ai pas une raison, Stiles aurait pu aller voir son père et lui dire ce qui lui ai arriver!

Derek: Arrête de parler!

Derek court jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferme.

Peter: Vas-y il t'écoutera à toi.

Stiles: Il ne m'écoute jamais.

Peter: Détrompe toi.

Je frappe à la chambre de Derek en attendant qu'il m'ouvre.

Derek: Qu'est ce que tu veux Peter?!

Stiles: Ce n'ai pas Peter, c'est Stiles.

Derek m'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et m'y laisse entrer.

Stiles: Ecoute Derek, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu perd le contrôle comme ça mais s'il te plait pour moi reprend toi.

Derek: Je suis désoler...

Je prend Derek dans mes bras, il me laisse faire.

Stiles: Dis moi, je peux te poser une question?

Derek: C'est déjà fait.

Stiles: Roooh plus sérieusement, puis-je?

Derek: Vas-y pose moi ta question.

Stiles: Me trouve tu attirant?

Derek met du temps à répondre mais il m'embrasse.

Derek: Sa a répondu à te question?

Stiles: Je n'ai pas bien compris, peux tu recommencer?

Derek sourit, il ai magnifique, il me ré embrasse.

Derek: Oui je te trouve attirant Stiles et même plus, je t'aime.

Stiles: Je t'aime aussi Derek.

Fin. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, avez vous aimez?

Une review s'il vous plait, sa me fait très plaisir :)


End file.
